Coldsteel VS SMG4
Coldsteel VS SMG4 is SSS42X2's 33rd DBX and 3rd of Season 3. It features Coldsteel the Hedgeheg from the Sonic fanbase and SuperMarioGlitchy4 of the eponymous YouTube channel. (Why did I do this?) Description Two of the biggest Mario & Sonic OCs battle it out until only one stands! Get ready for some SENNMODNAR spelled backwards, psssh...nothin personnel...kid...! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Another Side ~ Battle Version - Kingdom Hearts 258/2 Days) SMG4 '''and '''Coldsteel the Hedgeheg stare at a paper that reads 'Coldsteel VS SMG4 DBX,' as they both tear up the paper and put up their dukes. Phase: Personnel SSENMODNAR! HERE WE GOOO! Coldsteel pulled out two pistols and started firing, but SMG4 runs to the side and dodges the bullets until SMG4 pulls out a shotgun and starts shooting in slow-motion. Coldsteel dodges and runs up to SMG4, dealing a brutal flurry of spin attacks before sending SMG4 back with a spin kick to the gut. Coldsteel grapples SMG4 with his hands and tosses him upwards before delivering a barrage of spin attacks and gunshots. While he's open, SMG4 strikes the left leg of Coldsteel and pulls out a crowbar and whacks Coldsteel with it several times. Coldsteel then pulls out a sniper rifle and nearly shoots SMG4 in the head, but SMG4 notices the hedgeheg and heads straight for him. SMG4 then picks up a random item box and gets multiple red shells. SMG4: Oooooooooooo... SMG4 rapidly fires the shells at Coldsteel, who simply jumps over them and rides on one to SMG4's location. The shell nearly hits SMG4 as he grabs his crowbar and whacks Coldsteel's arm off, but it suddenly regrows back. SMG4: Aw, come on! SMG4 shoots Coldsteel's leg off, but it grows back. SMG4: Oh hell no. He then rips Coldsteel's head off, but (you guessed it) it regrows back. SMG4: This is bull*bleep*. SMG4 then looks up and sees a X above the page, giving him an idea. He stunned Coldsteel with a punch to the gut. (Cue Misirlou - Pulp Fiction) SMG4: Lelelelelelelele... SMG4 heads for the top of the page, but Coldsteel stops him and rapidly fired multiple guns at once at him, but SMG4 dodges and rapidly strikes Coldsteel with a rain of bombs. Coldsteel grabs one of them and shoves it at SMG4's gut, causing it to explode and sending both fighters back. SMG4 then goes wild and rapidly strikes Coldsteel with no mercy, but Coldsteel punches SMG4 in the gut and rapidly does multiple gunshots, spin attacks, and homing attacks, finishing the combo with an axe kick. SMG4 is then helpless as Coldsteel points his pistol at the Youtuber's head. Coldsteel: Psssh...nothin personnel...kid... Suddenly, a van runs over Coldsteel, as the driver is revealed to be SMG4 Mario. Mario: That's-a so nice! SMG4 then grabs Mario and gets out of the page, clicking the X and erasing the page, along with what's left of Coldsteel. The page was also incognito, causing Coldsteel the Hedgeheg to be nothing more than a memory. (Music Ends) SMG4 and Mario then stare at the screen with a 'WTF' expression on their faces. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) SMG4Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music